Chirion
=Chironedit this page= From Camp Half-Blood Wiki, the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus Wiki 'Chiron '(Χείρωνας Κένταυρος in Ancient Greek) is the centaur who lives at Camp Half-Blood. He is the immortal teacher to demigods. Though he is said to be immortal, he is not. The gods granted him the wish that he could teach half-bloods until he was no longer needed. He is the son of Kronos. The prophecy involving the 16-year-old demigod to have the power to overthrow Mount Olympus is known to him. Chiron is also known as Mr. Brunner, a wheelchair-bound Latin teacher, because he went undercover to one of Percy's schools (Yancy Academy) to teach Percy about the Greek gods. In Greek Mythology, Chiron taught many of the famous heroes such as Asclepius, Achilles, Hercules, and others. He is like a father to Annabeth, who has lived at camp longer than anyone, and is also fatherly towards Percy. edit History Chiron was sired by Kronos, who was in the form of a horse at the time. His mother, Philyra abandoned him at birth because of her disgust at his appearance. Chiron is not a true centaur, as centaurs are notorious for being overly indulgent drinkers and carousers, given to violence when intoxicated, and generally uncultured delinquents, each centaur was also wild and lusty. Chiron, by contrast, was intelligent, civilized and kind. Also, true centaurs are born of sun and raincloud. Throughout the Greek age, Chiron was a known teacher of heroes, including Asclepius, Aristaeus, Ajax, Aeneas, Actaeon, Caeneus, Theseus, Achillies, Jason, Peleus, Telamon, Hercules, Oileus, and Phoenix. He supposedly died, after giving his immortality to another, and then was shot with an arrow. This account is false, as Chiron lived to Percy Jackson's time, Because he was given immortality from Zeus so he will stay alive as long as he was needed. edit Percy Jackson and the Olympians edit The Lightning Thief In The Lightning Thief he posed as Percy's Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner. He used an enchanted wheelchair to hide his backside and used fake legs. In the museum, he saves Percy from being killed by the Fury by throwing him Riptide. He later pretends it didn't happen, with the hopes that Percy won't notice. However, Percy isn't convinced. Percy looks up to him, and is very upset when he thinks 'Mr. Brunner' is disappointed in him. Later, it is revealed when Percy eavesdrops on a conversation between his teacher and Grover that 'Mr. Brunner' is worried about Percy's safety and whether he is prepared or not, and does not want to get him involved yet. That however proves to be impossible. On the way home, Percy sees the Fates cut a cord, and Grover is terrified that this cord is meant to represent Percy's life. Later, Percy ditches Grover, only to have the latter find him again at a summer cabin in Montauk. Only then does Percy's mother realize that the only safe place for Percy is indeed the "summer camp" his father had wanted him to attend. So Mrs. Jackson, Grover and Percy make a desperate attempt to drive to the camp. When they are only yards from it, their car is hit by lightning (or so it seems) and they are confronted by "Pasiphae's son", the Minotaur. The three are forced to run for the camp, but this is made more difficult by the fact that Grover is injured and only semi-conscious. On the way, Percy's mother, Sally, is grabbed by the Minotaur and disappears in a flash of golden light. Grover is disgraced because he was dragged across the boundary line by Percy, and was wounded at the time. The Council gives him a third chance, and tells him he hasn't exactly failed with Percy yet. Chiron is worried about Percy, and cares for him. He tries to train Percy as much as possible, and hopes that Percy is the son of a lesser god (for Percy's own safety), though he suspects that Poseidon is in fact his father. When he is forced to send Percy on his quest, he laments that he was unable to train him further. edit The Sea of Monsters In The Sea of Monsters, he is blamed for poisoning Thalia's tree and the camp's borders since he is the son of Kronos, and Tantalus took over as Activities Director. Percy and Annabeth (Annabeth especially) are furious that he is untrusted, and they do not know why Chiron is suspected, as they don't know about Kronos being his father. Before he leaves, he meets Tyson, Percy's half-brother, and Tyson takes a liking to him, calling him 'pony' which Chiron finds offensive. Annabeth cries when Chiron leaves, and Percy feels like crying, though he won't let himself. Percy is desperate to bring back Chiron and get rid of the evil, twisted Tantalus, and succeeds, by starting an Iris Message behind Luke, and getting Luke to admit he had poisoned Thalia's tree. Tantalus is then banished back to the Underworld (just as he managed to grab a cheeseburger) and Chiron and the rest of his species save Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson from Luke and his goons. Later, Chiron comforts Percy in his mission, and reveals his parentage when Percy says he is still confused about why the Council would suspect him. After Thalia is expelled from the tree, Chiron is shocked and afraid for her, and Percy. Because now there were two possible pawns for his father Kronos to use. edit The Titan's Curse In The Titan's Curse, Chiron tries to comfort Percy after Annabeth is kidnapped. He later arranges a friendly Capture the Flag game between the Campers and the Hunters. After Thalia and Percy get into a fight, Chiron breaks them up, and is amazed by seeing the Oracle coming out of the Big House and delivering a prophecy to Zoë. Later, when Percy is excluded from the rescue group, Chiron tries to comfort him, but Percy doesn't want to be comforted, it makes things worse. Chiron deeply cares about Annabeth, they are even closer to each other then Annabeth is to her actual father, and he is sure that the group will find her. Later, after Percy realizes that Nico is the son of Hades, he hides that from Chiron, afraid of what he will do. When Percy asks about mortals that see through the Mist, Chiron informs him that some mortals are special, and can do that, including Percy's mother Sally. Percy asked because of his encounter with Rachel. edit The Battle of the Labyrinth In The Battle of the Labyrinth, Chiron is slightly distrustful of Quintus, and he talks about it with Percy. He later talks about the Labyrinth with Percy and Annabeth, and the entrance that is within the boundaries of the Camp, and assigns the quest to Annabeth. Annabeth is very nervous. Clarisse had been first asked to go back, but hotly refused, saying 'she would never go back to that place again'. Chiron later speaks battle statistics with the Campers, and says that he knows where Percy was when he was missing (Calypso's Island). He was very heart-broken when Percy had been missing, and was relieved to see him again. He fights in the battle against Luke's forces, and they win, with the help of Grover. edit The Last Olympian In The Last Olympian, Chiron tells Percy of what happened with Typhon and is very worried for the fate of Olympus. He organizes the teams for battle, and fails at convincing Clarisse to fight with them. He later fights in battle against his father, and there is a confrontation between the two, and was called 'that weakling son of mine' by Kronos. Chiron is thrown against a wall and covered with rocks, and dug out by Mrs. O'Leary. He is injured, but manages to make it to camp, where Rachel receives the Spirit of Delphi. He is in the audience that hears the next great prophecy, and comforts Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel that it may be decades before the fulfillment of that prophecy. edit Film Chiron in the filmIn the film The Lightning Thief, Chiron is played by Pierce Brosnan. He is portrayed as being a centaur with a brown lower body, whereas in the books he is said to be a white stallion. Write the text of your article here! Category:camphalf blood